La vez en que nos conocimos
by GabyGody
Summary: Negro se Cansa de lo que hace, el trata de vencer a blanco y viceversa. Después de reflexionar un poco, va hacia Blanco e intentara convencerlo de empezar de nuevo. Lo sé, summary más malo, Pero no me maten por favor, Es la primera vez que público algo D:
1. Chapter 1

La vez en la que nos conocimos.

Summer: Negro se Cansa de lo que hace, el trata de vencer a blanco y viceversa. Despues de reflexionar un poco, va hacia Blaco e intentara convencerlo de empezar de se, Se sumary mas malo, Pero no me maten porfavor, Es la primera ves que publico algo D:

Advertencia: Slash leve.

La vez en la que conocimos, ese fue el peor momento de mi carrera. nos presentaron, diciendo que teniamos que hacer un espianaje. No la hicimos, vieron algo en nosotros que nos les gusto. o tal vez, ya se habia resuelto el caso sin nosotros.

Y odie alquel momento. Aquel en que nos conocimos. Nos miramos desafiantes, porque se suponia que teniamos que superarnos. dar más información.

En el cuartel, solo nos dijeron que ya no nos nesecitaban. Nos lo dijeron en la cara, como si nada. te eche la culpa a tí. Y trate de matarte, para que la proxsima vez que nos nececitaran, tú no aparecieras.

_Nunca._

Casualmente, tú también lo pensaste.

Yo te di una bomba. tu quisiste dispararme. Yo te golpie. Tu contratacaste. Y así seguimos.

_matandonos_.

así, sin piedad, empezamos. Yo disfrutaba hacerte la vida miserable. Tu reias suavemente cuando conseguias pegarme. Igual yo. Tú ingeneabas planes para vencer. torpemente, me daba cuanta que caia en ellos. Pero siempre era igual, tu ganasbas, yo perdia, y a veces tu perdias y yo ganaba. así de sencillo.

_Me canse._

un día pense. Odio perder lo admito, pero esto, no podia seguir.

Habia reflexionado de todo esto. y la verdad, ya no lo hacia por Odiarte, sino por que me divertia.

_Contigo._

la verdad, nunca nos hablamos. nunca nos dirigimos una sola palabra.

Cuando nos conocimos, lo unico que hizimos fue mirarnos con odio. Expresabamos los himenzo que era por medio de nuestros _juegos_.

Y mientras sentía que queria dispararme una bala en la cabeza, fui en tu busqueda.

...

Nota/Autor/a: No tengo mucha info sobre esto, asì que porfavor, no me mate xD

P.D.: Tengo mala ortografia, esta es otra falla, Im Sorry! Dx

P.P.D.: En el segundo cap habra mas info.


	2. Chapter 2

**Empezando de nuevo.**

N/A: Tenia que aclarar esto, En el cap anterior quien narraba era El espia negro. Ahora en este cap, quien narrara sera el Espia Blanco. (Por Ende, el espia negro es de letras claras y el de Blanco letra negrita. los pensamientos y dialogos son en churva, sin negrita.

...

**Te me acercaste por detrás, yo, estaba sentado en una orilla de una carretera, hacía un calor insoportable y por eso comía helado... ... ah genial helado.**

**Disimuladamente, saque una bomba para cuando te me acercaras mas, así saldría corriendo, y te quedarías "abrazando tú fin".**

**Eso sería Absolutamente Genial.**

_"¡Ah, no! ¡Espérate!" _**Me gritaste mientras te ponías delante de mí y agarrabas la bomba y la lanzabas bien lejitos de aquí... **

**Espera... ¡¿Qué? A ver, si no estaba alucinando, el Espía Negro me acababa de hablar.**

_De dialogar conmigo._

**Él nunca me hubiera hablado. ****Esto tenía que ser un plan maquiavélicamente planeado para destruirme. Sin duda.**

**Me empecé a poner nervioso, de verdad que creía que era un plan, pero... algo muy en el fondo de mi no solo dudaba.**

_Se emocionaba._

**Huy dios, esto sí que era sumamente preocupante, así, que en mis más sanos juicios, te ignore.**

**Hice como que no te vi, mirando hacia el horizonte mientras seguía con mi helado.**

_"Esto..." _**Te tocaste el cuello, buscándome que decir mientras mirabas incomodo a cualquier cosa.**

_"¿Por qué te incomodas?" _**hubiera querido preguntar. Pero no confió en tí. Antes que hacerlo, preferiría morir ante una de las tuyas.**

_"Se... que esto te debe de ser MUY extraño... ya que, claro... nunca nos hemos dicho ni pio..." _**No te quise escuchar.**

_Te molestaste._

**Te me Sentaste al lado con mala cara.**

**ME puse más nervioso. Y me aleje un poco, sin pararme. Tú te acercaste otra vez. Y así seguimos hasta que yo choque con un poste.**

_Me canse._

_"¡YA déjame de pegárteme!" _**Te grite. Espera... ¡NO puede ser, TE HABLE! me empecé a hiperventilar disimuladamente****.**

_Al menos eso creí._

_**Tu sonreírte, al parecer, satisfecho.**_

_"¡Ho no, hablaste, Que cunda el pánico, es el fin del mundo!" _**Dijiste sarcásticamente, mientras movías las manos como si tuvieras terror.**

_"¿Por qué me hablas?" _

_"No se..."_

_"..."_

_"¿Sabes...? Ya me canse"_

_"¿Qué...?"_

_"De tratar de matarte"_

_"¡En qué clase de pesadilla estoy!"_

_"jejeje, no estás dormido, tonto."_

_"¡NO ME LLAMES TONTO!,..."_

**Te quedaste sonriendo.**

**Y luego, pasaron unos incómodos segundos en silencio.**

**Y mientras dudaba, de si hablarte o no, te pregunte.**

_"¿Por qué ya no quieres seguir..?" _**Pregunte curioso como si hubiéramos tenido alguna clase de relación, tú, esperaste esto y respondiste casi de inmediato.**

_"¿Nunca has pensado que esto cansa?, es decir, me encanta tratar de matarte, pero de alguna manera, ya no quiero seguir..."_

_"¡Si claro, como si te creyera!, de seguro, cuando camine "supuestamente desprevenido porque ya no tengo a alguien que quiera herirme y matarme mortalmente" vas a lanzar un yunque o algo así._

_"Es una muy buena idea, sin duda. Pero no. No planeo hacerlo. Y tampoco me importa que siguas tratando de matarme. Allá tú."_

_"...Yo... si seguiré tratando." _**Irritado, amenazante. Aunque claro, no servía, me sentía tan... ¿avergonzado?**

_"Si aja, lo que digas..." _**indiferente contestaste y sacaste un palito para limpiarte algún pedazo de carne que tuvieras.**

**Espia Negro:**

Pusiste un puchero y quedaste así, tratando de NO dar a entender que esto era horriblemente vergonzoso para tí.

_**"¡¿Que harías igual si no..?" **_

_**"Si no tuviera más que hacer para joderte la vida, tal vez, no se trataría de "mejorar" nuestra relación."**_ Dije rápidamente, Vote el palito.

Te paraste mirándome desafiante y con cierto disgusto. Te fuiste disimulando enojo.

Vi como te ibas. Botando al suelo el helado y refunfuñando.

Te voy a convencer. Voy a iniciar de nuevo.

_Tengo que._

y así, tenía una nueva meta, no necesariamente matarte.

Conquistarte.

Si, suena muy raro, loco, y hasta GAY, pero no importa, aunque me quiera tirar por un precipicio, voy a iniciar de nuevo. Contigo.

_**Juntos**__**.**_

_**N/A:**__** Si ya se... me quede un poco corta. la verdad, el otro día vi la serie que están pasando de estreno, MAD, por cartoonnetwork. Vi un corto de Spy Vs Spy y me resulto extrañamente familiar. ¿Tal vez los abre visto cuando era peque? de verdad, no se... al final me canse de buscar entre mis recuerdos y busque un poco de info. YA SE ¿QUIEN ESCRIBE DE ESTOS DOS EN EL 2012? NADIE. Pero no importa. Esto solo fue un muy fallido intento de hacer drama. y como son las 11 de la noche y media, no quiero ir más lejos xD**_

_**.3. la verdad, TENGO UNA MUY MUY PECIMA ortografía, así que ya tienen una tercera razón para lincharme, ¡Por favor no! ;o;**_

_**Bueno, si igual no te gusto, no me mandes un comentario negativo. te lo pido (Es lo **__**único**__** que en verdad pido). GabyGody, 18-05-2012 11:37 PM.**_


End file.
